


Plot Bunnies That Have Run Away - Hawaii Five-0

by Lady_Penelope_Durin



Series: Plot Bunnies That Have Run Away [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Penelope_Durin/pseuds/Lady_Penelope_Durin
Summary: *~DISCLAIMER!~* I do not own but just borrowed... These are stories(A new story each chapter) that I have started but not finished. Feel free to comment suggestions and/or make them your own(just tag me so I can read)





	1. Family

I sighed as I stretched out on the sand beneath me, staring up at the sky. I listened to the waves hit the beach as my five best friends and the only family I have ever really had, play around with a frizbee. The oldest was Remy, Remus Jonas, then came Thad, Thaddius Bradley and Alex, Alexander Matthews, after them came Max Trevors and Leo Hawkins. This by far was my favorite place we have travel to. Me along with three of my friends grew up on the streets of Los Angelus, orphaned in our own way. We protected each other, did what we had to do to survive and when we were 18 and 19, we caught the eye of the government. They took us off the street, trained us to be perfect. For years we worked for them, most of the time, off the records. Along the way we met the other two in our family. Three years ago, we were given our freedom of sorts. We were only called if there was no other way but we got to live and go where we wanted.

We had gone to London, Paris, Rome, Ireland and now we were in Hawaii. I heard Remy's phone ring out, I tilted my head to watch as he jogged over to it and answered. "Jonas." He tensed as the others joined him, "Are you sure of this?" He looked at me, I sighed before getting up and walking over as he nodded, "Thank you for the warning John, I know it could cost you. Stay out of trouble." He hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Thad asked.

"Someone is coming after Adam Noshimuri. An old business partner of Michael." Remy answered.

I tensed, "How long?"

"He is already here." Remy stated.

"Shit." I snapped, "Leo, Max both of you head inside. Remy, Alex come with me. Thad..."

"Watch the house, I know." He smirked as he waved his cane, "Still on resting duty. Go." 

I watched the three of them head to the house before turning and rushing to my black '89 charger. Remy and Alex hopped into his green jeep. We took off heading into the main part of the city, my phone rang, I turned it on. "What's up?"

Leo's voice answered. "They are all at Kamekona's. They even have William's kids today."

I clench my teeth as I turn and head toward the beaches. "Thanks Leo. Keep an eye out."

"Will do." He answered before hanging up.

It took us four minutes to reach Kamekona's, we parked, jumped out of our cars. I looked to Remy and Alex, they nodded and split to look around as I made my way to the one man I was trying to avoid. I walked up to their table and waited.

Grace noticed me first, pointing me out, everyone turned to me. Steve stood, "Major Reed."

I shook my head, "Major Reed is an alias that the government gave me Steve. I don't have much time." I turned to Adam. "I was never going to introduce myself but I don't that choice anymore. One of Michael's old partners is here on the island, for you. He is not working for anyone, no big players are after you, you were put on a no-touch list but this person doesn't care. I will not let him get close to you but I need you to trust me."

"How do you know this?" Adam asked.

I sighed, "I'm an orphan, my mother died at my birth but my father didn't know I exsisted. My grandfather kept it hidden from everyone." I looked to Steve before returning to Adam, "My real name is Nikole Noshimuri. I am the daughter of Michael Noshimuri and your niece."

Alex rushed to my side, "Boss, he is here, heading this way. What is your plan for Grace, Charlie, Sara, Samantha and Will?"

I looked around, "We don't have much time, get them in the truck." I rushed to Steve, "Commander, I will tell you everything, just help me protect your family and mine."

Steve nodded, "Come on kids, in Kamekona's truck, let's go." The kids got up and rushed to the truck.

"Does everyone here besides Jerry and Adam have a weapon?" I asked them.

"I don't." Rachel stated.

I smiled, "Sorry, I meant you as well as Jerry and Adam, Rachel." I looked at the others, they nodded. "Good. Alex, let's get the civilians out of here. Rachel and Jerry, you can go join the kids if you wish. Adam, I need you to be in the open so he doesn't start shooting randomly."

Danny took Rachel and Jerry to the kids, once he returned he looked at me, "Who are you?"

"One of the government's secrets, Detective Williams." I smiled, "Stay near Adam and Kono." I made my way toward Remy who was standing on the edge of the walk way looking off toward the left. "What's he doing?"

"Waiting. He is letting us clear the area, which is a good thing." Remy answered. He lifted his hand to his ear, which meant Leo or Max was talking. He chuckled, "Max says get your ear piece in."

I laughed, "Tell them to behave, I'm giving one to Steve and his team." I rushed to my car, grabbed the small box in the middle consol before walking to Steve and his team. "These are our ear coms, Remy, Alex and I, along with our boys at our home have them." I put mine in before handing one to Steve, Danny, Kono, Chin, Lou and Adam. "Be warned, we are not professional on our coms."

"Damn striaght." Thad laughed into the com. "So what does he look like Alex?"

Alex looked to me, "Which one?"

"Commander McGarrett, you idiot." Thad laughed.

"Guys, now is so not the time for this!" I sighed as I rolled my eyes.

Alex laughed, "He's hot. Not my type but super hot."

Thad laughed, "That is because only Leo is your type."

I shook my head, "Focus, I will so put you two in time out again." I looked at Steve, "Sorry, they're idiots." I turned and rushed off to Remy.

"Don't worry Boss, I hit Thad for you." Max chuckled.

"Thanks Max." I smiled.

"No fair, getting my husband to hit me." Thad whined.

"Stop being a baby, he is heading toward you." Max snapped.

I looked over, watching the man. He was taller then me, black hair but he wasn't asian. He had brown eyes and a scar down the right side of his face. I lifted the back of my shirt to rest my hand on my dagger as Remy and Alex stepped to my side with their guns in their hands. "Adam, have you seen him before?"

"No, never seen him." Adam answered.

"He's got a glock under his pant leg." Steve stated, I nodded. "You got this?"

"Yeah. Just be ready. Hopefully, he is alone." I answer.

The man stops five feet from us, "You are new."

I smirked, "Not really, been around for about six months now."

"Give me Adam Noshimuri." He demanded.

"Not happening." Alex snarled.

He glared at us, "This has nothing to do with you. He killed my friend, I will kill him, no matter who I have to go through."

I laughed, "Michael didn't have friends. He had people that he kept close so he could use them. Once he left them behind, they no longer exsisted to him."

"You know nothing of Michael!" He shouted.

I glared, "Oh I know my father very well." The man paused, "I know that he tried to kill me when he found out that I exsisted, I know that he tried to kill his father for keeping me a secret and I know that I put his sorry pathetic ass in prison!" I shouted, "Maybe is he hadn't been such a heartless bastard, he would be alive!"

"I will end you both." He growled.

"You can try." I smirked.

He lifted his gun when a shot rang out, I looked to my right to see three men in suits step out. One in the middle walked forward, looked at the man before turning to me, "Miss Noshimuri, my boss says welcome home."

"Who is your boss?" I asked.

"Mr. Roshin, the man who took over your grandfather's buisness. He will contact you later for a meeting." He turned to the other two men, who came forth and lifted the bleeding man and carried him to a car. Once they were gone, I looked to Adam.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Nothing good." He answered.

"Did that man just admit that there was a new leader of the Yakuza?" Leo asked.

I sighed, "Dear god, please no." I rubbed my forehead, "I can not deal with that." I covered up my dagger, "Boys, head back to the house."

Remy nodded, Alex tensed, "You gonna be okay."

I smirked, "I trust Steve with my life, hell I trust him with your lives."

Alex nodded, "See you soon." They walk to the jeep and drive off.

I walk to a table and sit down, "Well this is not how I saw this day going when I got up."

"You were never going to tell me?" Adam asked as he handed me everyone's earbuds.

I looked up at him, sighing. "Please don't take that as I don't like you or that I blame you for killing Michael. It is just..." I rubbed my hands on my legs when everyone joined us, watching. "I grew up on the streets, living out of trash cans, public bathrooms and being invisible. To survive I had to cheat, lie, steal, fight and munipulate everything around me. I ran into Alex, Thad and Remy one day and they never looked back. When I was twelve, I met my mother's family..." I looked at him, "They were monsters, I ended up in a coma for a couple months." I stood up and began pace, "Then your dad showed up, gave me a completely paid for house and a bank account. The boys and I moved into the house, only touching the money to pay bills, we hustled for everything else. The government found us when I turned 18, the boys were 19. They took us, trained us to be shadows, doing what they commanded. During that time, Alex found Leo and Thad found Max. We are the only family that we have left that hasn't tried to kill us." I looked at him, "When we were released a couple years ago, they told us about your dad and my father's death and about you and Kono. I had a friend look into you, you were kind, honest and everything I would want in an uncle but..."

"What?" Danny asked.

I looked at my hands, "I don't know how to be family, the brain nerds that the government sent me to said that I am insane. A sociopath. When I connect with someone, like I have with the boys, I can never let them go and will do anything to keep them safe and happy. Your life is amasing, your family here is amasing and I don't want to ruin that." I looked at him, "You haven't had the best luck with family outside of your father, I didn't know if you would want anything to do with me after Michael anyways. I don't... I figured it was better to never know then to have you reject me."

Adam nodded slowly, "I would never reject you, you are my niece. The only family I have left."

I nodded, "Good to hear." I smiled, "I had never planed on coming to Hawaii, cause you were here but six months ago... there was a rumor that someone Danny had sent to prison was after him so we came here, stepped in before he could get close to him or his family and we chose to stay. It is a beautiful island."

Adam smiled, "It is, I'm glad you stayed."

"Who was after me?" Danny asked.

I looked at him, "Richard Baynard."

"He had life." Danny stated.

I nodded, "Broke out under the name of another inmate. He is gone now." I looked to Steve, "Still a fan a board shorts I see."

Steve shook his head, "You stopped wearing pants."

I shrugged, "Hawaii is hot." He nods, "So... well since everyone knows, if you guys aren't busy, we can have dinner at my place. We have enough food."

Steve smirked, "I'm always in if you're cooking."

I laughed, "Yeah I remember."

Rachel smiled, "We don't have any plans."

Kono nodded at Adam as Chin smiled, "I'm in too."

Lou looked to Samatha and Will, "We'll ask your mother." They nodded.

I looked at Jerry as he looked unsure, "You don't have a choice, Jerry." He looked shocked, I shrugged, "Leo is Professor Banner, he wants to meet you."

Jerry smiled, "I'm in."

"Good. Kamekona, you can too if you want." I nodded to him. "Everyone, I live on the other end of the island, that big house right on the edge of drop next to the private beach, that we own as well so if you want to swim, bring a suit."

"That is a big house, are you rich?" Grace asked.

I smiled, "I guess I am, I don't ever really think about it." I shrug, "Growing up without money, I know how to live without and only use it to pay bills, rarely outside of that."

"Cool." Grace smiled.

I laughed, "If you says so. So how about dinner in three hours, gives me time to cook and you to do whatever it is that you do."

Steve smiled, "Sounds good." He hugged me to his side, kissing my forehead, "It is good to see you again."

I smiled at him, "Ditto." I walked away from them, got into my car and drove off. I sighed as I turned on the radio.

"I think he likes you." Thad stated in my ear, reminding me about my own earbud.

"Thad." I sighed.

"Adam, I mean. He is nervous too but he likes you." Thad states.

I smile, "Okay, tell Remy and Leo to start prepping the food."

"Okay." 

"Let's talk about the fact that you let McGarrett hug and kiss you." Alex commented.

"I agree." Remy growled.

"Remy, no. Steve is... Steve is affectionate, let it go." I state.

"Nik, even Adam and Danno looked shocked when he kissed you." Leo pointed out.

I sighed, "Guys, there is no way a man like Steve could feel for me."

"Bullshit." Max snapped, "But we'll drop it for now."

"Thanks." I sighed as I turned up the music and drove to my house.


	2. Friendship

I stared up at the ceiling of the hospital room I was in, waiting to be released. I had been three days and just wanted to leave. I heard people talking outside my room, the door opened and two cops walked in. I sighed, here we go again. From the looks of it, one was a captain, the other glared at me.

"Miss Tolkin," The captain started.

"My name Jessie Matthews." I snapped at him.

He nodded, "Miss Matthews, we just have some follow up questions."

I growled, "Follow up questions!? I was assulted, beaten and nearly murdered by your employee! I think I have answered enough of your questions!"

The other cop took a step forward, "He was your father."

"No he wasn't!" I snapped. "He was the man fucking my mother, who he killed by the way!" I screamed at him, he stepped back. "There is nothing else to say."

"Where will you go?" The captain asked.

"None of your business." I smirked. "If you think I'm stupid enough to tell you that, you clearly have the wrong job. I know how cops in this city stick to their own."

The captain sighed, "He is already in prison, Miss."

"For now." I commented. "Now anything else?"

"Your mother's will..." He started, I laughed.

"Was made out to him, yeah I know. He can have her shit. I got the money." I smirked, "Now?"

"That seems to be all, please do check in after you get settled, so we can keep you updated." He said before they both left. 

"Yeah right." I whispered.

A hour later I was released from the hospital. I took a cab to my best friend's house to grabbed my things from her garage. There was a note saying that her family didn't want me around anymore and that she was sorry. I shrugged it off, they were a cop family so I figured. I got a ride to the airport, bought a ticket to the only man I could think of helping me and understanding my pain. I waited three hours before the plane let us board. I was first class of course, it was good to have money and not worry about spending it all. I was never so greatful to my grandfather, leaving me all of his money and buisnesses instead of mother but it was the smart thing to do.

I fell asleep on the plane, a flight attendant woke me up when we landed. I got off, grabbed my bags and got a cab to a hotel. I showered, changed into jeans shorts, a purple tank top and black slip ons before going down to the hotel restraunt to eat. They had some good food, better then I had eaten in years. I went to the front desk and asked where the 5-o headquarters was, thankfully the person behind the counter knew and gave me directions. It was close enough for me to walk, so I set out. I arrived after about half an hour, I walked in, signed in at the front desk and asked if it was okay to go down. 

The man at the desk called to see if they were free, they were so he pointed me in the right direction. I thanked him and headed off, I made it to the clear doors in no time, I opened them in time to heard his voice called out from some guy named Steve. I smirked as I stood there, waiting for someone to notice me, it happened to be a hawaiian man. 

He walked up to me, "Hello, I am Chin Ho Kelly. Can I help you?"

I smiled, "I need to see Daniel Williams, please."

He nodded, lead me closer to the offices. "Hey Danny, you got a visitor."

"Hold on." He called out but two different people came out of different offices.

One was a tall, dark haired man that I guessed was Steve, the other was a Hawaiian women. She held out her hand, "Kono, may I ask who you are?"

I smirked at her, turned to Steve and lifted an eyebrow, "Seal?"

He nodded, "Yes. Steve McGarrett."

I nodded, turning back to Kono, "I'm well, I guess you could say I'm an old annoience."

"Who is it, Chin... Holy Shi... Jessie?" Daniel's voice grew closer, I turned to him, smiling. He looked me over, seeing the fading bruises, his eyes tightened, "Who hurt you?"

I laughed, I walked up to him, hugged him, he hugged me back tightly. I pulled back, looked him over. "You are wearing a suit in Hawaii, you never change." I shook my head.

"You're dodging." He insisted.

I nodded, "Yep."

He lifted my head, "What happened?"

"He killed my mother, then decided I was his payment for putting up with her." I stated.

He tensed, I pulled away from him, walked around the room, running my fingers along the table. He watched me, "But he was a cop..." He shook his head, "No, you would never lie. Being a cop, doesn't mean you're a good guy. We know that better then most." He mummbled to himself, he flinched. "They turned you into a pariah, that is why you're here. Cause I would understand."

I laughed, nodding. "Yep. How is Gracie?"

"Grown. Would love to see you again." He stated.

I frowned, "The feeling is returned but not yet, when I can go without wearing make up."

Daniel sighed, "You're wearing make up?! I can still see them, how bad is it?"

I smirked at him, "He was a soldier, Daniel. Or is it Danny now?"

He shook his head, "You can call me Danny or Danno like Steve." He walked to his office, opened the door, "Come on."

I sighed, walked past him into the office. "Bye Chin, Kono and Steve." I sat in a chair, he closed the door and blines before sitting behind the desk. 

"How bad is it?" He asked again.

"Pretty bad. I couldn't open my eyes for the first four days." I sighed, he tightened his hands into fists, "I'm pregnant."

Daniel froze, stood up, threw something at the wall, shattering it. "Fuck!" He took some deep breaths, "Where are you staying?"

"The Hotel down the road." I told him, he nodded. An alarm went off, I looked at him. "Duty calls."

He nods, he pulls me out of the chair, walking out into the main room, "What is it?"

Steve looks at us, I waved off his concern, he nods and turns back to the screen. "A shoot out at a hotel."

I looked at the screen, laughed, "That is my hotel, Danny."

He sighed, "You're not staying there. Stay here. I get your things and we'll figure something out after. Stay in my office, my password is the same, stay out of trouble." He headed out the door, I nodded.

"Have fun guys." I smirked as I walked back into his office, to get on his computer. I watched everyone leave, I sighed as I typed in Daniel's password, he really needed to change it. I deleted all my email accounts, facebook and twitter. I made a new email but decided to wait on a new facebook. I emailed my businesses telling them I was safe and would check in for time to time. The club that my grandfather had owned was amazingly in Hawaii so I could look in on it in the next couple of days. I got an email from my uncle, to not show up at the funeral or any other family fuction. I emailed him, telling him that was not a problem since we hadn't been a family since I was ten.

There was a knock on the door, I looked up to see Chin, he had blood on his shirt, I stood up. "Danny was shot, I'm going to take you to the hospital but Gracie will be there." I nodded, grabbed my purse, logged out of his computer and followed him out of the office and building to his bike, "You don't mind, do you?"

I laughed, "Not at all." I climbed on the back, put on his second helmet, held on and we were off. I smiled at the speed as he drove, it felt nice. When we arrived, he led me in and up to the waiting room. Steve was pacing, Kono was sitting in a chair and a young girl, who must have been Gracie, sat on a couch, with her head in her hands. I moved over to her, "You know he is to stubborn to leave you, right?"

She looked up, "Who... Jessie?" I nodded with a smile, she hugged me tightly and I held her. "He'll be fine, right?"

"Of course, he will." I told her. A cop came in, whispered something to Steve, who nodded and spoke back before looking at me. I lifted an eyebrow, he motioned me over. "Hey Gracie, why don't you sit with Kono, she looks to be having a hard time too."

Gracie nodded, "Okay." She moved over to Kono and hugged her, Kono relaxed and hugged her back.

I walked to Steve, "Any news?"

"Not on Danny." He shook his head, "But Danny told an officer to go get your things and check you out when we first got there. That was the officer, I told him to take your things to my place, you can stay in my extra room, until something else is worked out."

"You don't know me." I told him.

He shrugged, "Danny does."

I nodded, "Thanks."

He nodded, "It isn't a problem." The door opened, a doctor came in, Steve turned to him.

"Commander, your partner is fine. The bullet missed everything vital, we got it rather quickly, he has been moved to the fourth floor, room 462. You can go see him now." The doctor stated.

"Thank you." Steve smiled as everyone got up and walked out. We all walked silently to his room. Gracie reached him first and gently climbed into the bed to lay beside him. Kono sat in the chair at the side of his bed, Chin stood against the wall as Steve stood by the door. I sat at the end of the bed, lifting Gracie's feet on to my legs.

Danny looked pale but he was alive, he was fine. He felt his daughter next to him and pulled her closer. "Hey monkey."

"Hey Danno, Jessie is here." She whispered as she settled in to him.

"Yeah, she will be for awhile. Jessie, we have to find somewhere for you to..." Daniel started.

I laughed gently, "It has been handled for now, just relax. I'll be fine."

He nodded, "Sorry Steve. This one was my fault."

Steve moved closer, "It happens, we'll get him."


	3. Promises

I rasied my hand to block out the sun as I stepped off the plane, sighing as I spot a police car waiting for me on the ground. I walk down the stairs, an officer meets me at the bottom.

"Aloha Agent." He smiles

"Aloha, did the Governor ask you to asscort me?" I ask him.

"Yes Ma'm." He nodded.

I nodded, "I suppose the Governor wants to meet with me as well?" He nods, "Very well, let's go, I have other things to do."

"Very well." He took my bag, led me to his car and once we were both inside, he began to drive. He was a nice man, telling me about his family and the island he called home. It took us half an hour to reach the Governor's building. He parked, grabbed my bag, led me inside and said good bye.

I waited only a few minutes before the Governor opened the door and led me inside. "Hello Ma'm."

She smiled at me, "Aloha Agent Danvers. I wanted to welcome you to my Island."

"Thank you." I nodded as we both sat down. "But I must assume that is not all you wanted, Governor."

"No, it is not." She smiled, "Your boss told me that you would be staying for the forseeable future. I have read most of you file, what has not been classified, that is. I was hoping that I could convince you to work for my Five 0 task force."

I looked at her, "Please do not think that I am disrespecting you in anyway Governor but from the stories, that task force is Commander McGarrett's. I would consider working for him if he asks but I will not be your spy into his task force. My boss might not have mentioned but the main reason I have chosen to be sent here and not another state is because I must speak with Commander McGarrett and I have great respect and love for his late father."

She nodded, "Of course, I understand. I just thought I would ask." She looked to the door, "One last thing before you leave, how is it that you know John McGarrett?"

I stood, bowed my head to her, "That is classified, Ma'm." I walked to the door, "Thank you for the welcome Governor, it was an honor to meet you."

"You as well Agent Danvers." She stated as I walked out.

I grabbed my bag on the way out before making my way down to the Five 0 office. I stopped outside the doors, looking in to see Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Noshimuri standing around a compter table. I lifted my hand, knocking gently on the glass door before me. They looked over at me, Chin waved me in. I walked inside the office making my way to them, looking around. I noticed Detective Danny Williams sitting in his office on the phone, Lou Grover was in another office and Commander McGarrett was in his office staring at his computer screen.

"Hello, I'm Leutentant Chin Ho Kelly, how can I help you?" He held out his hand to me.

I shook it, "I'm Special Agent Danvers, I was wondering if you aren't on a case, if I could speak to all of you. If you are, I can wait."

Kono shook her head, "We haven't got one yet, let me get the others." She walked over, knocking on Steve's glass before hitting Danny's and Lou's. They all look up, she waves them out and returns. It takes a moment but then they join us. "Boss, this is Special Agent Danvers, she wants to talk to us."

Danny got tense at my name, "Agent? Is there something we did?"

I smiled, "No Detective Williams, well you probably have but that is your business not mine." I shrug, "I am here as a friend and I thought you deserved to be told in person instead of a letter or phone call. That and I have promises to keep."

Lou frowns, "Promises?"

I nod, "Yes, to John McGarrett and Cathrine."

Steve tenses, "You knew my father?"

I look at him, "Yes, Commander. I'll tell you if you wish to know but there is another reason I am here in this office instead of at your house."

"Cathrine." Kono stated, "You said you had a promise to her."

I took a deep breath, "Yes." I pulled something out of my pocket, holding my hand out to Steve, he held out his and I dropped Cathrine's dogtags into his open hand. "I am sorry but Cathrine was injured in a shoot out and she didn't make it, Commander McGarrett. I promised to bring her home to Hawaii and tell her Five 0 family what I could."

Steve stared at the dogtags in his hand, "When?"

"Two months ago sir." I answered. I pulled out a pile of enevolpes from my bag, placing them on the table. "We all wrote to our families, just in case. It was my promise to get her and her letters back here to you." I took a deep breath, "I am sorry that I could not bring her back alive, Commander. More then you can ever imagine."

I stepped back to give them a moment, Danny gripped onto Steve's arm as Kono walked to the letters. She looked through them, whispering, "There is one for all of us, even Grace and Jerry."

Chin sighed, "What can you tell us about what she was doing?"

I looked down at my feet, feeling somewhat nervous for the first time in years, "We were... we were following some intel about a new up and coming terrorist. We were just following up with a witness, asking him questions when someone spotted her dogtags and assumed we were there to take down the drug lord there. We were surrounded in minutes, fired upon, killing our witness. We..." I paused, closing my eyes against the memories, "I lost my whole team that day, we were trapped, support couldn't get to us, we were by ourselves. Our whole team was taken down in matter of minutes, only Cathrine and I left. We were taken..." I stopped to gasp for air.

"You don't have to..." Kono started.

"Yes, I do. I owe Cathrine this much." I whispered. I looked at them, "We were taken, tortured for information we didn't have and we knew that every protocal said that we were going to die." I paused, "They had set up a camera to show the world our deaths, to set an example..." I took a deep breath, "I was pushed on my knees first, Cathrine screamed, pulling energy from thin air, knocking into one of the men. They tossed me aside and killed her first. She was fearless even in the end." I closed my eyes, "They tossed her aside, pulled me back infront of the camera, lifted the gun to my head and... suddenly they were all dropping to the ground, dead around me. I... if they had waited just a few moments... she would still..." I shook my head. "We were saved, I was saved because they wanted the intel we had gathered before we were taken. Needed my testimony to bring down a terrorist cell. I'm sorry."

"She died protecting you." Steve stated, "You had no control over what happened, don't blame yourself."

I sighed, "Easier said then done, Commander." I shifted my bag on my shoulder, "I'm sorry it took me so long to get to you."

"You got here, that is what matters." Chin smiled. "Is Cathrine's body here as well?"

"Not yet, I thought that you might to be there when she lands." I told them, "She will land in about two hours."

"Thank you." Kono nods.

I nod, "It was my pleasure, Kono." I bit the inside of my lip, "Well, I should go check into a hotel but I'll be around for the forseeible future. Commander, word of warning, the Governor will try to convince you to add me to your team. She knows that I won't say no if you ask, I already told her. She wanted me to be her inside man in your task force but I turned her down, so just warning."

Steve nodded, "Thank you."

I nodded, "I'll see you at the air strip in two hours." I turned and began to walk away.

"Will you tell me how you know my father?" Steve asked.

I looked at him over my shoulder, "Of course sir but one thing at a time. See you later." I smiled before walking out of the office, down the hall and heading out of the building. I walked away from the building, into the city around it. I walked checking out the sights before I came upon a hotel, it looked beautiful. I checked in, changed into jeans and a white tank top. I grabbed my wallet, phone, hotel key and walked out to go explore the island.


	4. Running

The sun shined down on the almost clear blue water as I sat on my surfboard, looking back on the island. I watched the surfers on the waves and made sure to stay out of the way as I let the peace of the island take me away. I saw a wave forming, I pattled in keeping an eye on others surfers. I stood slowly and rode the small wave back to the beach. I smiled as heard my instructor cheering me on. I made it a few feet from the beach when I jumped off and swam back. I carried the board back to him, turned it on it's head and stuck in the sand before smiling at him, "So how bad was I?"

He laughed, "You are doing good, for a white girl." He had been working with me for three week now, as long as I had been on the island. I smiled. He took the board and carried it back to his stand. "You are getting better each time, soon you'll be taking on the big waves."

"Oh no, Tony. I think I'll stick to the little ones but thanks for teaching me." I smiled at him as I grabbed my purse from behind his stand and turning to him.

"It was not a problem. You are a wonderful student." Tony nodded as two men walked up to us. "So how is your new life?"

One was taller with dark hair, cargo pants, a black tank top and an openned button up shirt while the second one had lighter hair and wore a suit and tie. I watched them, "Tony, you got company." I pointed to them.

The taller one smiled at me, "Hello, Steve McGarret from Five O." I looked and saw the badge on his hip with his gun and checked the other as well before nodding.

"Nice to meet you, Tony, I'll see you tomorrow." I stated quickly before turning and walking away.

Tony laughed at me, "So you tomorrow, Jo." He turned to Steve and the other man, "Sorry, she doesn't trust alot of people. How can help you today, brah?"

I walked to the walk way and headed down the road to the cheap hotel that I was staying at. I tried not to run but I couldn't keep my body from shaking. It wasn't that I thought that those two would hurt me but I had to be careful with who I trusted. I turned into the parking lot, walked up the stairs to my room, unlocked the door and shut myself inside. I put my purse on the table, walked to the closet and pulled out a change of clothes. I pulled off my swimsuit and stepped into a pair of brown cargo shorts and a green tank top, I slipped into a pair of black running shoes. I pulled out my wallet, phone and keys, put them in my pockets. I pulled my long red hair into a pony tail. I walked out of my room, down the stairs and back towards the beach. 

I walked down the walk way, watching the people around me. I made my way to Kamekona's shrimp truck, I couldn't help but fall in love with this men, he was a giant teddy bear and made me laugh, which was new for me. I smiled when I saw his bright yellow shirt, I jogged a little to the truck, got in line and looked around. When I made it to the front of the line, I smiled, "Hey KameKona, the regular please."

He turned and smiled at me, "Coming right up, Jo. Why don't you go sit down, I'll bring it out."

I nodded, "Okay, I'll be at the normal table." I made my way to the back left table near the parked cars, I sat down and looked out over the water. I had come here three weeks ago, terrorifed. It had been my first time on a plane, my first time away from my home, my first time on my own. I never thought that I could like it here but I loved it here. I liked the peace that seemed to radiate from the land, not that the place was perfect. There was still crime but when it was calm, it was peaceful. I sighed as the wind blew across my skin.

"Here you go, Jo. Butter garlic shrimp." Kamekona said as he placed a plate full of shimp infront of me. "You need anything else, you let me now."

I smiled at him, "Thanks Kamekona." I bite into one and hum, it is my favorite. It is cooked just right, cooked in butter with just the right amount of garlic. I eat slowly as I watched a group of teens play a game of volleyball across me in the sand. 

"You enjoying your day?" A voice asked me as a shadow covered half my arm. I looked up and saw the dark haired man from Tony's stand. "Mind if I joined you?"

I shook my head, "No, I guess not. Steve, wasn't it?" He nodded, "Where did your... partner go?"

"Danno? He had to pick up his daughter." Steve answered.

I giggled, "His name is Danno?"

Steve smiled, "No, it's Daniel Williams. Danny for short but we call him Danno."

"Oh okay." I nodded, I moved my plate closer, "Want some?" He took one, "So is there something you wanted?"

Steve smiled softly, "Tony is very proud of his favorite student, I have also so heard Kamekona talk about you. I figured that I would meet you, since I saw you here."

I smiled, "Okay. So Steve, now that you met me, what now?"

Steve smiled, "I haven't decided yet but I'll let you know." He took another shimp, I smiled and shook my head as his phone rang. He answered it, "McGarret." Whatever was said on the other end made him worried, "Is she okay?" He stood, "Five minutes." He hung up his phone, "I'm sorry Jo, Kono is in the hospital..."

I gasped as I stood up, "Kono Kalakaua? Is she okay? What happened?"

"She was in an accident. Would you like to come?" He asked, I nodded. He paid for my shrimp, led me to his truck and drove me to the hospital. He pulled out his phone and called someone, "Danny, yeah. Did Chin get a hold of you? Kono was in an accident and we are heading to the hospital now." Steve chuckled, "Jo and I. I ran into her at Kamekona's, yeah." He shook his head as he pulled in to the hospital, "We'll talk about it later, Danno. I'm at the hospital, I'll see you when you get here." He hung up the phone as I climbed out of his truck. He caught up with me at the door, we rushed in, he spotted a man I had never seen and walked to him. "Chin, how is she?"

"She is good, they are putting her in a room so we can visit her." Chin answered.

I walked to their side and held out my hand to Chin, "Chin Ho Kelly, Kono's told me about you. I'm Jo."

He smiled as he shook my hand, "She mentioned you. Said you just moved her. How did you know Kono was here?"

"I was with Steve when he got the call." I stated.

Chin looked to Steve, who smirked. "I met her at Kamekona's." Chin nodded as Steve led me to the chairs, "So do we know what happened?"

"The only witness said that Kono smashed into some rocks." Chin stated.

"That isn't possible." I stated, they turned to me. "Kono wasn't out surfing today. She said yesterday that she had a meeting this morning." I shook my head as I pulled out my phone and dailed Tony. Daniel and a little girl walked up to us. The girl was Gracie, who I had met two weeks ago with her mother, Rachel. I held up my hand to her, she smiled and high fived me. "Hey Grace! Hold on one moment." I turned to the phone. "Tony, hey. You remember Kono telling us she had a meeting today?" I twirled my ponytail around my finger, "Yea, you remember with who?" I smiled as he mumbled, "Come on Tony, Kono is in the hospital. They think she was surfing today." I sighed. "I know, that is why I am calling you." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah Tony, it's cause I missed you. I just saw you. Now..." I smirked as he answered. "Michael Bondaro. Thanks Tony." I hung up the phone and turned to Chin. "Michael Bondaro, she was meeting him this morning. She wasn't surfing."

Chin smiled, "Okay, thanks." I nodded as he wrote down the name. He pulled out his phone and began to look up the name.

I turned to Gracie, "Hey Grace, so Danno is your dad?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Grace asked.

"Steve told me." I pointed to Steve, "Does Steve have a nickname?" Gracie shook her head, I smirked, "I think Steve needs one, don't you?" She smiled, "I'll help you think of one, okay?"

"Okay." Gracie smiled, "I'm going to sit down, okay Danno?"

Daniel nodded, "Okay, Monkey." She walked over to the chairs and sat down. "You know my daughter?"

"Rachel too." I nodded. "I'll go join her, you guys find out what happened to Kono." I placed my hand on Steve's arm, he looked to me. "Make them regret it."

"Promise." He nodded, I smiled as walked over to where Gracie was texting on her phone. I smiled, "You texting a boy?"

She smiled, "No, Danno would kill him." She smiled, "Texted mom. She says hello."

I laughed, "So you just get out of school?" She nodded, "Any homework?" She sighed and I laughed, "I'll help you."

She smirked, "Okay." 

A doctor came to talk to Steve, Chin and Danny. They seemed releaved. Steve turned to us, "Let's go see Kono, she had a room. You two can stay there while we visit Bondaro."

I nodded, "Come on Gracie." I stood, she walked beside me as we walked to the room. I tried not to cry as I saw Kono, Gracie gasped and ran to the bed to hug her as I froze in place. I turned and ran into Steve, he held me as I looked up at him, "Why?"

"I don't know but I will find out, Jo." Steve whispered to me, I nodded before turning back to Kono, who was watching us over Gracie's head. 

"Hey Kono." I smiled as I walked to her, she smiled. "I ran into Steve earlier, he brought me. That okay?"

"All good." She whispered.

I smiled as I sat down in the chair beside her as Chin, Danny and Steve hugged her. Steve looked livid, "Do you remember anything?"

"It is blurry." Kono shook her head, he nodded. "Sorry Boss."

"Don't worry, we will get it." Steve stated, he looked to me, "You'll stay here?"

"Yep, go work this case." I stated, he nodded as Chin and he left the room. Gracie moved to the table and pulled out her homework, "Danny, I've got Gracie. We will be right here."

"Thank you." Danny nodded as he finally looked away from Kono. He hugged Gracie, "I'll be back soon, Monkey." 

He left and I turned to Gracie, "You have headphones?" She pulled them out, plugged them into her phone and put them on as I turned to Kono. "What happened?"

"Micheal never showed." Kono whispered. "You were right. Someone has been tailing me."

"Why not tell your team?" I asked.

Kono looked at me, "My phone." I grabbed it off the table and opened it. "Last text." I opened her messages and tensed, it was a picture of me with my real name under it. "You said you didn't want my team to know."

I looked at her, "I don't think we have a choice now." She nodded, "I need to find Steve but I can't leave Gracie here by herself."

"Maybe I can help?" We turned to see Rachel, "I came to see Kono, caught the end of that."

I sighed. "Thanks Rachel. Kono, remember everything you can, text it to my phone." I sent her last message to my phone, put her phone down, said goodbye to Grace and ran out of the hospital. I ran into a cop outside, "I need you to take me to Five-O." 

"Yes, Ma'm." He nodded, he led me to his car, we got in and he drove me, lights flashing. It took us five minutes. I got out as he stopped at the front door.

"Thank you." I called back as I ran inside. I ran to the desk, "I'm looking for Five-O." The lady behind the counter gave me a visitor pass and directions. I ran the direction she pointed me until I came to glass doors that said Five-O, I pushed them open to see Steve, Danny and Chin at a table before me, they stared at me as I ran to them. "Rachel is with Grace and Kono. She showed up five minutes ago. Kono lied to you." Chin looked confused, "Not because she wanted to, she was hurt because of me. I thought that I was being safe but somehow I messed up." I pulled search on the table and typed, Kendra Leanna Love. "My real name is Kendra." Twenty articales popped up and I pushed them up on the screens, walked around the table and sighed. "This is who I use to be." I turned to them. "I was a waitress at an Itailian restraunt. I witnessed a mob murder and put the man in jail but his family was not happy with me. The police tried to hide me but they always found me. Finally, I figured out that there was a leak, so I ran. I took all my money, changed my look, name and moved. Told no one who I was, or where I was going. The last two weeks, I felt as though someone was following me. I warned Kono because she had somehow put it together. She got a message this morning with my photo and my real name, Michael never showed up to the meeting and I believe the men who hurt her are here for me."

Danny held up his hand, "You put Antonio Giovonni in prison." I nodded, he sighed. "I have heard about you. I am sorry you had to go through that. Thank you for telling us."

I nodded, "I owed Kono."

Steve walked to me, lifted my head to his, "We will find this person but we have to keep you somewhere safe."

I tensed, "I am not running anymore, Steve."

Steve smiled, "Understood. But you are not going to leave here."

"Here?" I looked around and Steve chuckled.

"You will stay at my place, but I'd rather you not go there until I am done working so you'll stay here for now." Steve stated, I sighed and nodded. "Good,


	5. Seal's Promise

The sun hit my face as I walked out of the airport, slinging my backpack over my shoulder as I looked around. I waved down a cab, slide into the seat and tugged my hat down lower. "The police station, please."

"Yes, ma'm." The nice driver stated before he drove off. I watched out the window as we pasted the beautiful sceenary that I had always imagined. I had dreamed about coming here since I was a little girl, sticking my feet in the ocean and laying in the sun. My father was born and raised here, he left when he joined the army and met my mother. My mother had died when I was a little girl so my father raised me, his little soldier. He taught me to protect myself. He tought me how to live to the fullet. The cab pulled up the station, "Here we are ma'm."

"Thank you." I handed him twenty for the ride, got out and walked inside the station. I looked around, walked up to the front desk and waited. After a moment, a older man walked to me.

"How can I help you?" He asked.

I smiled, "I'm alittle lost. I need to know where to find Steve McGarrett?"

The man smiled, "I can take you, he is at the capital building."

"Oh, thank you." I nodded, I walked with him to his patrol car. I sat down as he started the car and began to drive. "I thought he was a cop?"

The man chuckled, "He is a special cop. Controls a task force called Five O. May I ask how you know him?"

"I don't, my father does." I smiled. "They worked together."

The cop nodded as he looked at me, "So what are you here for?"

"My father left him a photo from the war in his will." I stated.

"Oh forgive me." The cop whisped. "My name is Mattus."

"Reed." I smiled as we pulled into a parking lot, he stopped by the front door. 

"Sign in at the front desk, they will tell you were to go." He smiled as I got out.

"Thank you Mattus." I waved as I walked to the door. I walked inside, signed in at the front desk and followed the directions up to another office. I pushed open the door, stepped inside to see two men talking, they turned to me. One was clearly Hawaiian, the other wore a tie and a suit except for the jacket. I smiled, "Hello, I'm looking for McGarrett?"

The tie man smiled, "Steve!" A door opened to my left, I turned and tried not to stare as another man walked out. He was wearing cargo pants and a black t shirt. He looked at the tie man, who was pointing at me. "She is here for you."

Steve smirked at him, "Thanks Danno." He turned to me, "How can I help you?"

I held out my hand, he grasped it as a Hawaiian women joined us, "My name is Jen. I believe you knew my father, Commander James Reed."

Steve smiled, "Yes, he is a great friend, how is he?"

I bit my lip, took a breath and shook my head, "He died. That is why I am here."

Steve flinched, "I am sorry. I didn't know. Do you know how it happened?"

"He was hit by a drunk driver." I stated as I looked away from him, "It was about three months ago now."

Steve nodded, "Would you like to talk in my office?"

"No, I'm okay." I smiled. "He left you something in his will. He also wanted to be spread out at sea, said you would understand what he meant by that?" Steve nodded, I smiled. "He also had a house here, he wants me to live here. Hopes that I will love it as much as he did. That is why it as been so long, had to finish a job."

"Job?" Danno asked.

"Yes. I had to quit but it is all good, I have enough money that I don't actually need to work." I stated. "I'm sorry, I know Steve. May I ask your names?"

Danno smiled, "Daniel Williams."

"Chin Ho Kelly." The Hawaiian man smiled.

The women offered her hand, I shook it, "Kono Kalakaua."

"Jen Reed." I smiled before turning to Steve, "I'm sorry if this is short notice, his lawyer will be here tomorrow. He would like to meet us tomorrow night, if you can't make it, I'll change it."

"No, it should be fine." Steve nodded, "You have a phone?"

I pulled it out of my back pocket, handed it to him and looked around, "Nice set up you have here."

Daniel smiled, "Yeah, it works."

Chin chuckled, "Like you worked anywhere better." Daniel smirked as Kono shook her head.

"I added my number." Steve said as he handed my phone back to me, "Where is you house at?"

I rolled my eyes, "He said it was next to yours with a gold roof."

Steve chuckled, "I know the place, wonder who lived there. You have a car?"

"No." I shook my head, "I don't drive."

"Why?" Kono asked.

I giggled, "Me behind the wheel of a giant metal weapon, never a good idea." I shrugged. "Legally I am deadly enough, I don't need to drive."

Daniel smirked, "Deadly enough?"

"My dad was a navy seal, special forces," I smirked, "He taught me to fight."

"Well then warn me if I upset you," Steve smirked as he grabbed his car keys, "He was the only one who could keep up with me."

I laughed, "That is what he said too." I shook my head.

"I'll take you to your place." Steve smiled. 

"Thank you. I don't want to be a problem, if you have a case, I'll get a taxi." I looked to him.

"We just finished a case, I was on my way home anyways." Steve smirked, "Come on." He headed to the door.

I waved to the others, "I'll see you around." I followed him out of the door, his legs were longer then mine but I kept up. He walked to a truck, opened the door for me, "Thank you Steve." I hopped in, buckled the seat belt.

He climbed in, started the truck and drove away from the building. He spent the whole time, pointing out places to visit and telling me stories about my father. I laughed at most of them, never had heard them before. He knew my father pretty well, I was upset that no one had told him about my father's death. He pulled into a long drive way that led up to a beautiful white two story house. He parked in front, turned off his car and got out. I jumped out as he walked around to meet me, "This is your place." He motioned me forward, I walked up to the door, pulled out my key and opened the door. Inside was perfect, it was furnished and clean. I walked inside, moved through the rooms until I came to the big glass back door. I stepped outside and gasped at the view. The flowers were colorful and wild, the water was beautiful and calm and the trees outlined the edges to give privacy. "That is my house." Steve whispered as he pointed over my shoulder to the lovely house next door. 

I could see it through two trees. It looked like he was remodeling it at the time, I turned to him and found him closer then I expected. I took a step back, "You fixing it?"

"Some of it." He smiled. "I'll let you get settled but if you would like you can stop over later, everyone is coming over for dinner."

I nodded, "I'll think about it." I pushed on to my tiptoes, kissed his cheek and shifted back down, "Thank you Steve." I walked back inside, he followed as I walked him back to the door. He nodded to me, jumped in his truck and drove off. I sighed as I shut and locked the door behind him. I pulled out my phone, dialed 1 and waited.

"How did it go?" the voice on the other end asked.

I smiled, "Good. The house is perfect. Two stories, right on the water."

The voice chuckled, "I'll have to visit then. I'm glad you made it. Thank you for calling and keep in touch."

"I will Alex. I'll text the address and you can send my things." I laughed.

"I'll be waiting." He chuckled before hanging up.

I texted him the address before I put my phone back in my pocket, walked to the kitchen, opened everything up and saw food. I shook my head, I told the lawyer I could do it but I guess he wanted everything to be ready. I shut everything, walked up the stairs and checked out the rooms. The first one was clearly my father's, he's favorite books still laid on the side table. I looked in the next one, it was a guest room. A used one at that, clothes in the closet still. I moved to the last room and smiled. It was the largest, the color scheme was black and brown. There was a large desk next to the window that led to a landing, that over look the backyard. The closet was a walk-in and the bathroom had a large tub. I shook my head as I laid back on the bed and relaxed.

I woke up to loud laughing, I sat up and looked outside. It was night, guess I was tired. I jumped up, fixed my hair and ran down the stairs. I unlocked my door, walked out, locked it back and checked it twice before heading to Steve's house. I walked across his lawn, knocked on his door and smiled when Kono answered the door. "Hello, Steve said I could stop by."

Kono smiled, "Come on in Jen." I walked inside and followed her to the back yard where Danny was sitting with a little girl, Chin Ho was talking to another asian man, Steve was laughing with a heavy set man and another women, who I couldn't see, was sitting next to Steve. "Guess who made it?" Everyone looked to us, I blushed slightly as Steve lit up and hopped up to walked to me.

"You made it." He smiled.

I nodded, "Yeah, sorry I am so late." I shrugged but Steve just shook it off.

"Come meet everyone." Steve stated as he grabbed my hand to led me back toward everyone. "Next to Danno is his little girl, Gracie." I smiled at her, she waved. "Next to Chin and Kono is Adam, Kono's husband." I nodded to him, he lifted his glass. "That is Komakona, he owns the best shrimp truck on the islands." I nodded and smiled at him as he smiled. "And that is my sister Mary and her baby Joan."

"Hello everyone, I'm Jen Reed." I waved to them all.

"The writer?" Mary asked, I looked shocked but nodded, "I love your books, sorry didn't mean to out you."

"No, it is fine, just didn't expect to be recognised so soon. I'm glad you liked my books." I smiled as her.

Kono gasped, "Mary that book I borrowed, she wrote that?" Mary nodded and laughed. "You sure you never been here before, your islands sound like Hawaii?"

I laughed, "Just a good imagination and google maps." I sighed, "Which one are you reading?"

"Holiday Paradise." Kono smirked.

"Oh I love that one but you should read Mission Blackclaw, you would like it." I told her.

She nodded, "I'll look into it."

"So you are a writer, that is your job?" Steve asked.

I looked up at him, "No it is my hobby, my job was working for a magazine, an advice colome."

Mary shook her head, "Didn't like it?"

"Not one bit of it but it was something to do." I giggled.


End file.
